


She Sparkles in the Darkness

by BruisedPoppy



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: America is the son of Sweden and Finland, Consensual Underage Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, Multi, No Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Post-Apocalyptical Elements, Sibling Incest, The Nordics are a World Superpower, Underage Sex, Washington is America's Half-Sister, Washington is the Daughter of Russia and Finland
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-12 14:13:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 11
Words: 20,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29386107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BruisedPoppy/pseuds/BruisedPoppy
Summary: Washington State has been through hell.  After being granted independence, she is briefly known as Pacifica.  She can finally marry her longtime love, Denmark; after a long and fruitful marriage, he is betrayed and murdered.  After avenging his death, Washington must move on, but sorrow follows at every turn.
Relationships: America/Washington State (Hetalia), Norway/Washington State (Hetalia)
Kudos: 2





	1. I Run and I Die

**Author's Note:**

  * For [shutupyacunt](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shutupyacunt/gifts).



> Chapter names are song titles that I listened to while getting inspiration. The musical project behind the songs is Whalesfly

**America was finally getting back into the awesome shape that he had been in directly after the second World War. After over fifty years of bad Presidents, poor leadership and horrible financial decisions, he was not only well on his way to becoming the Top Alpha Dog on the Scene but he was finally going to claim a mate who was just as strong and intelligent as he; not to mention just as attractive. The only thing about the situation that troubled him a little was that she was his half sibling--although with them that didn't matter like it did with silly feeble Humans--and she had once been one of his States.**

**Back then, she had been known as the State of Washington, and she was still called that for the sake of formality. But when the United States of America had broken into regional sectors after the Pandemic War, she had pulled a Katrina and married her longtime love, Denmark; they had already been lovers for over two hundred years and had ten little ones by the time he died--as Nations, they weren't susceptible to the manner of Death that Humans were; rather, when their citizens and culture were wiped out, by any catastrophic means; or if they were absorbed by another, stronger nation, they slowly became ill and weakened until they died. In Denmark's case, he had become ill, but recovered; then, faced with the reality that his brothers were supporting him financially, he had challenged Germany to a fight with his wife as the wager. Prussia, having forever lusted after Washington, knocked Germany out cold just as he was about to deliver the killing blow to Denmark; then, just as Denmark struggled to his feet and put out his hand to shake Prussia's in thanks, Prussia had thrust his sword right through Denmark's heart.**

**For this heinous crime, Prussia was rewarded with Denmark's beautiful wife as his new mate. But not right away. He was imprisoned; then, when she had recovered from the shock enough, Washington had ordered him released and brought to her, much to his surprise and delight.**

**"Königreich Preußen," she had purred, rising from a chair and crossing the room to him; he stared at her in absolute disbelief. She was barely dressed--she wore a thin dress short enough to be mistaken for a tee shirt. He could easily see that she wore no bra; her nipples were as hard and erect as his own cock was; her stockings were so shredded and full of holes that they looked like they were made of spider web.**

**"State of Washington," he replied, grinning lecherously. She noticed where his gaze lingered and smirked as she settled into his lap, wrapping her arms and legs around him. She ground herself against him, staring into his eyes, and he could feel the wetness of her sex as he unbuttoned his trousers, freeing himself. That was when he discovered that she was not wearing panties. As she slid down to his balls he thrust upward into her at the same time, and she sucked in a hissing breath, gazing at him lustfully. As they rolled their hips together, he started to move inside her. She moaned deeply and began to ride him, and he sucked on her beautiful tits like a babe.**

**She allowed him to breed her, convincing him by her actions that she did indeed want him. And she bore him a son; this little one would grow into a strong young one that would remain in her lands while she was in Europe with Prussia.**

**But she was the daughter of treachery itself; as the child of Russia and Finland, she knew a great deal about cruelty and how to use it in the most painful ways. Just when he thought that he had won, Washington then brought Germany to see his brother after nearly a quarter century; as Prussia hugged his Bruder, believing that all was forgiven, Germany drew his own sword--and stabbed his own brother in the heart.**

**After being forced to do this, Germany had fallen into a long depression, to which he was still susceptible; slowly, the world began to recover from both the war and the illness that had ravaged it; America's surviving children began to reorganize under his direction for the first time since the War's end. But Washington was not amongst those lucky ones. She was mourning both Denmark and Russia, who had sacrificed himself for Ukraine and Belarus. America had offered to take her back, but as usual, she refused to be looked upon in pity and declined the offer. She was doing very well; her lands had grown to include what was once Oregon and Northern California. Out of respect, America had backed off, but it had not been an offer of pity that he had made.**

**He had grown into a man upon his independence from England, but he was not the son of England and France that everyone thought he was. In reality, he was the son of Sweden and Finland; both he and Canada, named Suðurland and Norðurland respectively and known collectively as Vinland. And as a young one he had had a half-sister; the little one belonging to Finland and Russia: Katriina. And they grew up together without ever thinking that he would have one day been a father figure to her. And now, he wanted her back; not as his daughter but as his** **_mate_ ** **.**


	2. Open the Gate

**She had been his first, teaching him how to please a woman both orally and with his cock; now he knew that she had learned what she knew from Denmark. His face flamed as he recalled their first time together making love. They had been pleasuring each other orally and manually for weeks; he had finally reached the point where he wanted--no,** **_needed_ ** **more. So this time, instead of finishing him off with her mouth, she had laid back on her bed, pulling him to lie between her legs; putting her arms around him she kissed him and then opened her legs to him and had gently guided him into her; he had thrown back his head and gasped, had almost come right then. She had gently spoken to him, calming him; then, she began to move her hips and he found a rhythm with her, finally thrusting into her as a man does into his woman. How he had ached to claim her! But she was already marked, by his Onkel Kongeriget Danmark, and even if she hadn't been their isä would have been furious with them if he had done it. Sweden had caught them at it on their fourth or fifth time, but instead of punishing them, he had… America suddenly realized that Sweden had ordered him out of her room; as he left, he had seen his papa unbuckling his belt and advancing on Katrina, who absolutely had** **_not_ ** **looked frightened at all, even as Sweden pulled his massive cock free of his trousers. Instead she had gasped in excitement and wriggled in delight at the sight of it.**

**"Mmm,** **_Sve!"_ ** **she exclaimed happily, "er det for** **_mig?"_ **

**"Ja," Sweden had said, "bara du."**

**And he watched through a crack in the door as she had gazed alluringly up at Sweden as she took him into her mouth. He had not been able to last long; she had brought him to his knees. And then she had mounted him; turning and sitting in his lap she had** **_impaled_ ** **herself on his cock with a long, sensual moan; Sweden growled as he went into her all the way to the hilt and in that sitting position they managed to fuck until he came so hard that America could see his cock pulsing inside of her tight cunt. Reaching back she had taken his face, tenderly stroking his perfect Nordic jaw as they kissed loudly and deeply. Sweden looked anything but homosexual as they made love there in her bed. America had watched, unable to look away from them as they made passionate love for nearly an hour; just their moans of pleasure alone causing him to become extremely aroused.**

**"Åh** **_Sve,"_ ** **she had moaned, "Jeg elsker det, når du knepper mig sådan."**

**He had kissed her neck tenderly, his final thrusts slow and deep. "Du är den enda kvinnan jag någonsin kommer att röra på det här sättet."**

**Alfred had slowly backed away from the closed door and had gone downstairs feeling very odd. He had always been positive that Sweden was really homosexual, but seeing him like this now he wasn't so sure. There was no way he could ever tell Finland, he swore to himself. But she had gotten pregnant; America had hoped the little one was his but it was in fact Sve who had sired the little one. To avoid trouble between the brothers, America had taken responsibility for the little one and Whidbey Island would forever be their secret. But Denmark found out about it anyway; Washington could never keep a secret from him. It was her fatal flaw. He had found out and figured it out; of course Whidbey Island looked like Alfred--because Alfred looked like Sweden. Denmark had stormed over to Sve and Fin's directly from the hospital and the brothers fought. Sweden had actually almost won the fight, but Sweden turned his back and Denmark struck him from behind, hitting Sweden so hard that it damaged the speech center of his brain; slowly he recovered, but it took a long time and he** **_still_ ** **had trouble with certain words.**

**Alfred looked at himself in the long mirror he had set up in the dressing hall; he looked extremely fit and trim and he was. There was no doubt about his physical strength. Today was about more than that, however. Today was the day of the Tournament, where nations claimed their mates after a match of three rounds. The winner was chosen by a council of six; in the case of a close match, the intended mate would be asked to choose. America was confident that he would win. The only thing that bothered him was that his opponent was his Onkel Norge, a magic user. Although use of magic was not allowed during the match, he could use a spell to enchant a weapon, or he could spellcast Katriina to choose him in the case of a drawn match.**

**The arena was in an outdoor stadium and besides the competitors area, there was a large area in a forested spot where the cottages stood. These had been built over the course of the last three weeks, and the mating would take place over a week inside the cottages. They had been designed by the competitors themselves, and in the case of America, Germany and Canada, built by them as well. The décor would be chosen to suit the female and was in a sense the final round of the match. If the female was not pleased with the interior, she could ask for a rematch.**

**Three other matches were being held at the same arena that day. First up would be Canada, who was battling Czechia for Ukraine; then Lithuania, up against Poland for the lovely Belarus; and then Germany, fighting his cousin Austria for Hungary. The women were brought before the council of six with the barest of fabric covering only their most intimate place. All the women had to be carefully vetted and inspected for flaws; these were the highest quality. All beautiful, and all trying to outdo each other--except Washington. Katriina stood in at the nearest end of the council table. She was the only one whose body was covered in tattoos, and the other women looked down on her because of her promiscuity, for which she was well known. Despite this, she was actually held in very high regard by the nations, and the other females couldn't stand it. But even they couldn't find any real reason to dislike her, other than their men tended to lust after her. She nevertheless refused to go after any of them, so even that was not enough to make them hate her. Belarus and Ukraine wouldn't have hated her even if she had slept with their mates; she was their niece and they loved her.**

**"Sestra, I don't know how you can be so relaxed with no clothes on," Ukraine whispered to her as the competitors were being introduced. Although she had the largest breasts, her body was not as proportionate as Washington's.**

**"It's because she wears slutty clothing anyways," Hungary said, sneering. Washington lifted her eyes and looked across the arena at Germany, who had heard her just as clearly as if he had been standing next to her. His eyes narrowed, but when he noticed Washington looking at him, he made his face blank.**

**The first three matches went as Washington thought they would. Canada defeated Czechia in only two rounds, and Ukraine actually hugged Washington excitedly. Washington didn't mind. Nederland had been leering at her the entire time they had been standing there and when he saw this he nearly had a stroke. Then Lithuania bested Poland; a more evenly matched fight, it went nearly all three rounds before Poland finally fell and refused to get up again. Lithuania swept Belarus off her feet and carried her away.**

**Germany and Austria fought for four rounds. Hungary looked proud of herself for this, for reasons Washington didn't understand. It was a longstanding relationship between Hungary and Austria, and while Prussia had once been interested in her, Germany never had been. It wasn't until halfway through America's fight that they found out why.**


	3. Rotten Thing

**As Norway and America cooled off, Washington cast them both alluring looks. They had both been with her up until a week before the fight; then, she had been moved into a house with the other women and was not allowed to have sexual contact with anyone up until the day of the competition, so her libido was raging and so was theirs. Both had been made to assume that she had been with the other in order to increase their lust; at this point in the competition, her loins ached and wetness was beginning to pool at the tops of her thighs. Both males were in excellent physical shape, and she found both to be attractive. It was proving to be a difficult match to call, and Norge was determined to show her that he was the mate she needed. As Denmark's bror, she should want** **_him_ ** **, he reasoned.**

**America knew that Norway was counting on him to use up all his strength in a single foolish burst at this point. He had the perfect plan to get Norway to do this instead. As the two acrobatic nations danced around each other without landing a single strike, America had one last move. He slid to the left and bent over completely backwards as Norway went in for a fatal blow. His sword sang over America's chest and Norway spun in a complex series of turns; when he realized that America was still standing, he leapt backwards just in time to avoid--**

**Suddenly the door to Germany's little house slammed open and he stormed out, dragging Hungary by the hair. He threw her viciously to the ground and announced, "She is tainted. I do not want her."**

**A hush fell over the entire arena. For a few minutes the only sound was Hungary's crying. Curiously, Washington stepped forward and her movement caught Germany's attention. He straightened and said, "I will challenge the victor of this match for Washington."**

**"Deutschland," Nederland began, "you cannot claim two mates."**

**Germany seized Hungary by the face and turned her head in the direction of the council, displaying an unmarked neck. "Do you see a claim mark on this bitch? I have not taken her, nor will I," he proclaimed, and dropped her to the ground.**

**Hungary pleaded with Germany to give her a chance. She crawled after him, but he shook her off his leg with a moue of disgust and then spit on her.**

**"I would never sully my body by breeding you," he sneered. "The way you speak of others is pathetic and serves to do nothing but make you uglier." His gaze rested on Washington; by this time, she was sweating. "I repeat my challenge. The victor of this fight," he said, "I will go against, for Washington."**

**Nederland raised his hand to silence Japan, who looked displeased. Then he turned to Washington. "Do you agree to these terms?" he asked.**

**She stepped forward. "I do agree to them," she replied, her eyes meeting all three in turn. As she stepped back, America caught the fury behind the heat and knew that she would** **_never_ ** **accept Germany if he were somehow to win.**

**Hungary was taken away in shame, and Norway and America resumed their match. But Norway was tired, and not at** **_all_ ** **looking forward to fighting Germany. Stil, the match was rightfully declared a draw, and Washington was brought forward to make her choice.**

**"It is a hard decision and I do not wish to choose," she began. "After much consideration I choose America."**

**Norway bowed gracefully, and both America and Washington could see the relief in his eyes. As Norway left the arena, an idea came to Washington. Nederland came forward to announce the end of the competing, but Germany and America both objected.**

**"We wish to settle** **_now,"_ ** **America announced. "There is no need to wait for tomorrow."**

**"Do all parties agree?" Nederland asked, looking around at all of them. His eyes rested last on Washington. She turned her head slightly and gestured imperceptibly with her chin towards a little cleared area--an invitation. But Nederland knew better than to accept the invitation. If he did, then he would have to go up against the winner of this fight, and he had already deferred in order to serve on the council. And he most definitely did not wish to fight either Germany or America.**

**All parties agreeing, the match began.**


	4. Will Be (Together)

**This was perhaps the most even match of all, because it lasted for nine rounds; Washington's breathing became deep and ragged as she watched the two muscular nations battle for her. She found herself watching America with awe, hoping he would strike Germany down; then Germany would make an incredible move and she found herself wanting him. Several times she had to touch herself to relieve the incredible tension. Finally, mainly to avoid someone being killed, Nederland called the match. Once again, it was a draw and Washington was brought forward. America and Germany stood side by side, their chests heaving as they breathed heavily from the exertion. She wished she could choose both, but--no. She knew by whom she wanted to be bred.**

**"State of Washington, make your decision, or one will be made for you," Nederland said, knowing how much she hated that. She shot him an angry look and pointed gracefully.**

**"I choose America."**

**Germany bowed graciously, but America and Washington could see the humiliation in his eyes. He strode proudly out of the arena; Washington held out her hand to America and he came forward and took it; first, he kissed it, and then he swept her up into his arms like a bride. As she put her arms around his neck, her eye happened on Norge, who was leaning against the fence and smoking a cigarette. Again the idea occurred to her, and as he carried her into her house, she was about to ask him about it--and her breath was taken by the beauty of his work.**

**The interior looked exactly like an old Norse hus, with a central chimney and wide beams crossing the ceiling and supporting the walls. The large bed was beautiful, with the posts carved into horse heads, and the bedding was of soft skins and thick furs. As he laid her into the luxury of the bed, she sighed in delight.**

**"Alfred," she murmured, closing her eyes and running her hands down her body as he began to undress, "can we bring Norge in for a threesome?"**

**He paused, halfway out of his leggings. He could see that she really did want it; in that case, he would let her have what she wanted--** **_after_ ** **he had bred her. "Of course, Katriina," he said as he came to the bed. She sat up and they wrapped around each other, kissing deeply. He broke off and looked into her eyes, touching her mouth. "But before anything, I will breed you."**

**She smiled and reached for him without taking her eyes from his; stroking him gently, she brought her lips to his. Kissing softly, she gazed at him in adoration. "I like the way that you have decorated, Alfred. It makes me very happy."**

**Pleased, he smiled down at her. "I'm glad you like it, Katriina."**

**It really was very well done. The stonework was intricate and laid in a flowing pattern up the walls towards the central chimney. Small geodes and crystals glittered along the way; amethyst and dark blue tourmaline and small garnets both green and red. All of it gave her a warm sense of home.**

**Their foreheads touched; then, they closed their eyes and their mouths came together in a deep lover's kiss. Slowly she lay back and parted her thighs. His hands ran down her shoulders to her hips; he caressed her body and kissed her throat. She tilted her head back and sighed deeply as he nestled between her parted thighs and thrust into her. As he began to move inside of her she put her arms around his neck and gazed up at him, her beautiful eyes fluttering. "Åhhhh," she sighed, rolling her hips with his. "Du knepper mig så godt, bror."**

**He growled deep in the back of his throat and began to thrust faster. "Jag älskar dig, syster," he murmured. "Du är så** **_vacker_ ** **." He groaned and arched his back and gripped her thighs, pulling them further apart so that he could go deeper. With each slow thrust she moaned lustily; he ground into her and brought his hands to her tits, squeezing them and kneading them; bringing his mouth and tongue to her nipples, he licked and sucked hungrily. She bucked her hips and arched her body, then she ran her fingers through his hair and murmured his name. Finally, she began to tighten around him and her breathing deepened.**

**"Alfred," she gasped, her eyes rolling back in her head, "yes….yes….åh gud knep mig… knep...mig…" Her moans increased and his thrusts sped up and he was coming, releasing into her with a roar; she clutched him to her and he sank his canines deeply into the flesh of her neck, latching on hard and marking her clearly. Tenderly he licked the blood from the bite, cleaning it and ensuring that it scarred clearly. His mark would show that she was his mate; now that he had bred her, she would carry his little ones.**

**"Katriina," he murmured, bringing his forehead to hers. Smiling, he opened his eyes and they gazed into each other's eyes. Hers held a look of complete and utter devotion, and his heart soared with joy. He pulled her up to embrace her and she laughed suddenly as she realized what had just happened. She was mated and she had been bred. She was safe and happy and loved and it was with** **_Alfred_ ** **. She had spent many years grieving the loss of her truelove mate, Denmark; Denmark, who would have never wanted to see her wilt away from sorrow. Her happiness had always been paramount to him and it still was even now that he was gone. And she knew that as Alfred's uncle and friend he would have approved of him as her mate.**

**Alfred had been patient and had not forced her to choose him, but Washington had the feeling that he had always known they would be together, because it was now so and the feelings in her heart were true and undeniable.**

**Somehow, she too had always known it would be Alfred in the end.**


	5. Save Me

**They drifted off to sleep briefly; she was awakened sometime later by the feel of his lips on her skin. As she opened her eyes, she looked upon Alfred, kissing softly in a line up her arm, following the inked vines and brambles.**

**"Mmm," she murmured, "feels so nice."**

**He hummed softly in reply and kissed across her collarbone and to the middle of her throat. Pausing, he looked up and met her eyes.**

**"Du är så vacker, Katriina," he whispered. They stared at each other in silence and both remembered the first time he had ever kissed her in a way that was neither brotherly nor fatherly.**

**He had come to visit his Nordic family after a long time apart from them; Finland had been so happy to see his poikani that he had wept. America, also overcome by emotions, also shed some tears, but being a prideful new nation, newly industrialized and growing wealthier by the day, he acted like it was nothing. And when he saw the stunning redhead standing in the center of what he had thought was his bedroom, dressed only in a thin, lacy negligee, he stopped in his tracks and was overcome by a different emotion altogether.**

**The goddess standing before him smirked, and he nearly hit the floor. It was** **_Washington!_ ** **he realized. How had she gotten so unbelievably beautiful? His erection was immediate and massive. This was** **_Washington;_ ** **she was growing up right before his eyes and** **_he wanted to fuck her._ **

**But she had already been claimed; she was mated to Denmark, and had already borne him a son. She had gone against his rules when she had done this but she didn't care about his rules; she liked to point out that he was her brother, not her father. That didn't stop him from wanting her, but she wouldn't let him. She caught his wrists and held him off surprisingly easily, but she did not push him away. She held her hand out for him to take, and drew him to her when he did take it. Placing one of her hands on his shoulder, she nudged him so that his hand fell on her hip, where the laces of her bodice were tied. Lifting his eyes to hers, he watched her reaction as he untied her, running his hands over the silky skin. He pulled the bodice open, freeing her lovely breasts to be touched. Her nipples were already hard, like his cock, and he lowered his head to take one into his mouth.**

**At his touch, she sighed deeply; he curled his warm tongue around the nipple and suckled like a babe. She put her hands in his hair as he did; she let him do this to both breasts, but when he tried to kiss her, she moved away. She must have seen the hurt on his face, because she considered for a moment, and then brought her hand to his cheek and tilted her face up to his. Without a word, he brought his own hand to her cheek and then brought his lips to hers. And she had opened her mouth and had let him taste her and the rest was the rest.**

**Now, Alfred came to the little owl Sweden had inked onto her inner thigh, just centimeters from her lovely pussy. It was incredibly lifelike, with sparkling eyes and long curving death talons. "Your papa does beautiful work," she murmured as he kissed it. "He is so careful and precise. Everything he has done is perfect."**

**"Mhmm," Alfred hummed, working his way up to** **her belly; a triskelion around the navel; Yggdrasil on her belly; Huginn and Muninn on her breasts. Then he took her and bred her a second time and then a third; they dozed off briefly again before she awakened him with a sweet blowjob and then she gazed up at him and asked him with her eyes.** ** _Norge?_** **He nodded and she smiled, wriggling in delight.**

**"Can I go get him?" she asked, and he hesitated. Then he shook his head.**

**"No. We will have to have the runner send for him. But you're going to be disappointed, because he has probably left," he pointed out.**

**But Norge had not left. He was patiently waiting, for he had read the invitation in Katriina's eyes. He had clearly heard them, as had everyone else within a ten-mile radius, he thought with a smirk. He was leaning against the fence and smoking a cigarette. When he heard the runner's footsteps he turned. "Yes?"**

**"America and his mate have asked to see you," the runner said. "I know it is against the rules--"**

**Norway waved his hand dismissively. "Fuck the so-called** **_rules,"_ ** **he said shortly. "What did he say?"**

**The runner gestured. "Only that you are to come to their house. You may refuse," he added, "but believe me," and his smile told Norge all he needed to know, "you don't want to refuse."**

**America opened the door. He was. wearing nothing but a towel; Norge had always found his physique attractive, so the idea of being intimate with him wasn't at all off-putting. And the idea of being intimate with** **_both_ ** **of them was exactly what he was craving. She lay naked on the bed in a gorgeous pile of furs; at the hearth, America watched in silence as he approached her, removing his tunic and leggings in fluid movements. Her eyes sparkled at the sight of his nude body.**

**"Alfred, han er så smukt," she breathed; to Norge's surprise, America responded in Swedish, murmuring agreement though his eyes were on his sister; Norge reminded himself that they were only half siblings and their familial relationship didn't affect their breeding. She reached for Norge, drawing him gently into her bed. The furs were so soft on his skin and reminded him of long-ago home. He lay down with her and she opened her legs to him as he embraced her. Kissing her deeply, he reached down to rub her little bud; she moaned softly and bucked her hips gently, reaching for his already-hard cock. As they stroked each other, America had quietly gotten into the bed with them and brought his lips softly to the back of her shoulder. His eyes met Norge's over her shoulder; there was an invitation there, as well as a challenge.**

**Norge was always up for a challenge. Without a single word spoken, he and America agreed: They would let her suck them both off and it would be timed; the one who came first would then have to watch the other fuck her without touching anyone, himself included.**

**Who could last the longest with that talented mouth? America had seen Sweden fall to her in three minutes. Since he had already had a blow from her, he let Norway go first. While Katriina blew him he fucked her from behind, watching poor Norge gasping in ecstasy as she began by slowly licking his cock.** **_Oh, such torture_ ** **, America thought, chuckling. Norge opened his dark blue eyes and glared at him...** **_tried_ ** **to glare at him; Katriina was quickly bringing him to the edge. America pulled out, not wanting to come yet; he grasped her hips and arched her pelvis so that he could bring his mouth to her sweet pink gash. She moaned around Norge's cock and the poor Nordic threw his head back, barely able to keep from blowing his load after only three fucking minutes!? He opened his eyes and tried to glare at America again, but it just felt too fucking** **_good_ ** **; he grabbed America by the face and kissed him deeply, surprising him only for a moment. He could taste Katriina on America's tongue, and her talented mouth was definitely taking him to the brink. Finally, unable to help himself, he came with a low groan, shooting his seed straight down Katriina's throat. She took every drop and he sucked on America's tongue as Washington's own tongue ran the length of him, making sure she got every bit of come off his cock. When she finished, he broke off and Katriina gave him a knowing look.**

**"Don't make me** **_jealous,_ ** **Lukas," she purred, "I know what a good kisser you are."**

**"Oh?" he murmured, and pulled her up to kiss her; now he could taste himself. But before he could explore that, America turned her to face him and she dropped to her knees; he stopped her, though, and kissed her first, clearly doing it to get a taste of Norge. He met Norge's eyes over her shoulder, raising his eyebrow in an obvious expression of approval. Then he roughly pulled free of Washington and pushed her down to her knees, grabbed her head and shoved his cock into her mouth, preferring it rough. Apparently she liked it too; Norge saw that she was quite enthusiastic. He watched America's face, seeing the utter bliss and ecstasy quickly become the struggle not to come. Grinning, Norge leaned forward and took Washington from behind, fucking her hard and fast until she was moaning so hard around America's cock that he couldn't hold back. He cried out and shot his load in Katriina's face and on her tits; she had pulled back when her own orgasm ripped through her so instead of getting a mouthful, she got a faceful.**

**"Fuck!" America gasped. He glared at Norge, but seeing Norge coming all over Washington's awesome snatch was enough to get him hard again. She came so loudly that Norge was positive that the other mating couples were listening. He collapsed against her back, panting; softly he kissed the back of her shoulder. She turned to face him; the facial she'd gotten wasn't too messy, but it was all over her mouth and cheeks and it glistened on her breasts. He smiled and embraced her, licking her lips and tasting America's come; it wasn't at all how he had imagined. Instead of hamburgers and french fries it actually tasted more like pineapple. He kissed her as he finished licking her face; then slowly licked her breasts clean as he glanced triumphantly at America.**

**"Well, Alfred, it's too bad really...I would** **_hate_ ** **if I had to watch a hot guy fuck a beautiful woman and I had no hands!" With that he said a quick spell and America was frozen in place, his hands over his head. Then he turned to Washington. "Katriina? Would you like to clean up?" He smiled at America as he prepared his next plan for torture. A soapy rag and a basin of water; using this, he gave her a sponge bath, paying special attention to her nipples and her pussy. He was planning on using his tongue more than the rag, however, and even before he started eating her America had the beginnings of a fierce hard-on. He looked up at her from between her knees.**

**"Du er så vakker," he whispered, tears filling his eyes. "I wanted you** **_so much._ ** **Yet you didn't see me."**

**She caressed his face and hair. "I saw you, Norge. I see you** **_now."_ ** **He smiled and buried his face in her loveliness; she smelled and tasted** **_so good._ ** **He closed his eyes, kissing and sucking on her pussy and enjoying the clean, sweet taste of her. She was hairless, which was something everyone liked about her; she also was not shy about telling him what she wanted him to do to her. Glancing at America as he went down on her, he smiled and became more aggressive as she became more excited. And when he finally took her, he fucked her as if he were breeding her; it drove America crazy and he was sobbing with the need for release by the time Norge came inside of her, staring at America all the while, daring him to order him to withdraw; to stop him from finishing. But for some reason, though he had nothing stopping him from speaking out, America stared in silence at him. And Katrina held him firmly in place, pushing him even harder into her as he filled her with his own seed. His eyes widened with a mischievous smile as he kept his eyes on America's, seeing that America did not particularly like that he had bred her. But of course America could do nothing, and Norge felt smugly satisfied that he had done it.**

**The consequences of that breeding came to light a few weeks later.**


	6. Last Trip

**Norge was home in Oslo, discussing military expenditures with Sve when his secretary hurried into the room.**

**"Mr Bondevik, Alfred Jones is here," she said. She looked extremely worried. "He has brought his mate with him. They look very upset," she informed him; he rose as they were ushered into his living room. Immediately he saw that his secretary was right; both Washington and America did appear extremely tense.**

**"America. Washington," he said formally, and Sweden hugged his son. Then he smiled faintly and relented. "Alfred. Katrina. Come in." They came into the foyer, but hesitated to come further. He frowned, suddenly feeling anxious. "What is it? Has something happened?" His heart tightened with dread and he reached out and touched Washington's arm, concerned. "Has something happened to one of the children?"**

**America had done something for her that no other had ever done for his mate. When a female who had previously been bred lost her mate, and was subsequently claimed by a new mate, the offspring from that first mating were then killed by the new male. But America had not done so with Washington's little ones. Because he too had loved Denmark, he allowed her children with him to live; he had even adopted them as his own.**

**She shook her head, giving him a reassuring look, and he sighed in relief. However, before he could ask what the matter was, he found out. And it was as if all the air in the room was sucked out. Something in his head seemed to pop like a bubble, and his ears began to ring.**

**"Katriina is pregnant," America said softly.**

**At this, Sweden abruptly grabbed his coat and briefcase and left the house, slamming the door hard behind him. America and Washington looked at each other, guiltily. Then Alfred followed Sweden out of the house. Now Norge and Washington were alone, and he sat down hard when his legs buckled. "Are you sure?" he whispered, but it was true; he could smell his scent in Katriina's blood. His...** **_and_ ** **Amerika's. "What….Twins? There are two?"**

**"Yes. One of them is yours, Lukas," she said. Then she bit down on her lower lip. "Do...you wish to deny?"**

**"No. No! Of** **_course_ ** **not," Norge said firmly. Denial would mean horrible embarrassment for her and social difficulty for him; despite her sexual appetites, for which she was well-known, she was very well-regarded among the nations and to deny her child would be absolutely foolish of him. Her traits were very desirable--** **_she_ ** **was very desirable--and siring a little one with her was a sought-after position. "I will take responsibility for my little one. Unless you want to have a termination?" He held his breath in terror.**

**This time it was her turn to be horrified. "No! I would** **_never,_ ** **Lukas. My sons are already excited about having a brother-cousin. But we must make a decision. When the little one is born, will you want to take him? Or may he stay with me?"**

**He ran a shaking hand through his hair. A child. They had been reckless and there were now consequences. There was a child. "No, I...I must think, Katriina," he said. "I need time. Or something." Alfred came back into the house, looking as though he had been crying. Norge thought he not only looked very upset but he was probably also scared to death of what his other children were going to think of all this. After all, she had been their sister until quite recently. He snapped his fingers for his secretary. "Please telephone my office and inform them that I will be taking a few days. We will go see Tino," he announced. Alfred and Washington looked at each other quickly, and Norge frowned, noticing the uncomfortable look that passed between them. "What is it?"**

**"Pappa is very upset with me," America admitted. "He did not wish for me to mate Katriina. He thinks it is inappropriate and wrong. But he called Finland while we were out there. Isä is happy about the little ones, even the one that is yours," America added; Iceland, who just happened to be walking through the house on his way out the door to school, yelled with laughter at that.**

**"Just wait until you get home, Emil," Lukas called, "and you can't stay at Leon's house forever, either."**

**Washington ran to intercept Iceland before he could leave. "Emil, we're having little ones," she said proudly. "Norge and Ameríka and I."**

**"How can all** **_three_ ** **of you be having little ones? Ameríka, have you finally admitted the truth that you're really a woman? We have known about Norge since the ...whoa, wait," he murmured. He gazed into her eyes. "You're** **_serious,_ ** **aren't you?"**

**She nodded, smiling. "We had a threesome when I was mated to Ameríka and they both bred me."**

**Norge and America glanced at each other, both beginning to feel rather proud of themselves. "I think she came faster when** **_you_ ** **fucked her," America remarked. "I sort of wished that** **_I_ ** **could get her off that easily."**

**"Actually, I tried to keep her from coming so fast, but she got so tight when she was excited that I** **_had_ ** **to finish," Norge admitted. Washington threw an apple at them.**

**"Both of you shut up," she said, irritably. "You know what? If I suck at fucking you guys so bad then I'll just fuck Emil. You can** **_have_ ** **each other," she said, and grabbed Iceland's arm. "Come on, Emil," she said, glaring at them, "let's go to your room. I have a** **_tattoo on my back_ ** **I want to show you." They ran up the stairs and Norge and America stared after them for a minute before realizing that they really** **_had_ ** **gone up to Iceland's room.**

**"Katriina!" Amerika shouted, charging after them, closely followed by Norge.**

**"Emil!" Norge hammered on the closed door to Iceland's room. He rattled the knob and pounded with his fists. "Open the door!** **_Bror,"_ ** **he shouted, "what are you doing in there?"**

**America easily kicked the door in with one swing of his leg. The door slammed into the wall, becoming embedded in it. Everyone stopped and stared at this; Washington, who was halfway undressed and sitting in Iceland's lap stopped their conversation and looked around in surprise. "Wow, Alfred," she remarked, "looks like you're getting your old super strength back now that you're with me. I'll bet China's going to be** **_pissed."_ **

**America stood filling the doorway, his hands in fists as he stared in at Iceland and Washington. At that moment he saw only that another, younger male was kissing his mate, and he didn't like it one bit. Actually, Washington and Iceland had** **_not_ ** **been kissing; she really** **_had_ ** **been showing him her tattoo. Norge saw everything that was about to happen a split second before it actually did, so he was able to cast a deflect spell and when America picked up Iceland's mahogany writing table--all three hundred pounds of it--and threw it at Iceland as if it were made of foam, it crashed harmlessly into the wall, caving the bathroom in and destroying half of Iceland's bedroom walls in the process.**

**_"Alfred!"_** **Washington screamed, leaping to her feet and rushing over to Iceland, who was cowering but unhurt. She then turned to her mate and got right in his face. "You just threw a three hundred pound table at your** ** _pregnant mate!!_** **What is** ** _wrong_** **with you? I was showing Emil my fucking** ** _tattoo;_** **we weren't** ** _doing_** **_anything!_** **I would** ** _never_** **do anything sexual with** ** _anyone_** **without asking you first! You** ** _goddamn asshole!"_** **She slapped him so hard that his head spun to the side. "You could have** ** _hurt_** **me, and** ** _killed_** **my little ones, if Norge hadn't been there to spellcast!"**

**Alfred stared at her, his face going deathly white. Then his eyes swept over the damaged room. He saw Iceland, trembling but unhurt; he saw Norge with his arms around his lillebror; above all he saw his mate; she was angry and breathing heavily and fairly trembling with rage, and he had never seen her more beautiful than she was at that moment. His face stung from her slapping him; he approached her slowly and sank to his knees at her feet, reaching out to touch her belly. Though she was not yet showing her pregnancy at only a few weeks, there was a telltale warmth there, and it was this warmth that he sought. In shame he lowered his head, and when he looked at her again, his eyes were full of tears, which took her by surprise and she blinked.**

**"Katriina," he began, "jag är ledsen att jag kastade bordet åt dig." He began to cry in earnest. Norge stared at him with true pity; he knew Amerika's apology was sincere and his feelings were true, for the lad had spoken in the old language; as a little one, a very little one; before England and France had stolen him and Canada from them, Alfred had spoken only Swedish. Katriina, who spoke Danish, had not realized that there ever was a difference. They never had any trouble communicating.**

**Washington stroked his hair softly and drew him against her belly.**

**"Jeg er sikkert," she murmured, "jeg er okay. Du skadede mig ikke."**

**He put his arms around her and sobbed. She held him calmly, humming softly as she rocked back and forth like a mother comforting her little one. Norge and Iceland quietly left them there, and when they got downstairs, Norge asked Iceland if he still thought Alfred was obnoxious.**

**Emil shook his head, looking ashamed. Norge smiled faintly and briefly hugged his lillebror.**

**"Don't," he insisted. "You meant no harm. Look, see? Even as grown kingdoms we still make choices that we have to live with; not just us but the people in our lives. Now I'm part of Amerika and Washington's relationship, though it was not what I intended. This is what happens when you let your feelings make your decisions, Emil. I allowed my feelings for Katriina to get in the way of my relationship with Washington. Do you understand? Now Alfred is a part of my family again, even if he is still Amerika and not Suðurland."**

**Iceland looked away for a moment before meeting Norge's eyes again. "I do understand, storebror," he replied. "I do not judge you for what you have done. My opinion about the situation doesn't even matter," he declared. For the truth was, he didn't blame Norge for breeding her. If she had offered herself to** **_him,_ ** **Iceland knew he would have mounted her without a second thought.**

**Amerika and Washington came downstairs both looking much more relaxed. At the same time Sve came back into the house, and hesitantly asked to speak to Alfred alone.**

**"Of course, Berwald," Washington said, lowering her head briefly, but not her eyes. Norge felt something in his gut flutter, taking his breath away. Something passed between Sve and Washington during the split second when America blinked; both he and Iceland caught it. Neither of them said a word, though, until Amerika and Sve came back inside; they also looked much happier. When Sve went into the kitchen with Katriina, ostensibly to make supper, Amerika told Norge what he and his pappa had spoken about.**

**"We have decided that if Katriina agrees to it, she can be shared among the three--** **_four_ ** **of us," he announced; Norge coughed on his coffee and stared in shock at Amerika's casual expression. "That is…" He smirked. "Only if you agree that Ice is old enough to be sexually active. Katriina is** **_very_ ** **agreeable," he added. "The only thing I ask…" He paused and put his hand on Norge's waist; unable to look away from Alfred, Norge felt his body flushing with unbearable heat. Amerika was satisfied with what he saw on Norge's face. "She will not be bred by** **_anyone_ ** **without my permission. Not even by accident. Not even by** **_magical_ ** **accident," he added, and Norge rolled his eyes.**

**"Fint," he said, smirking. "Well, we might as well get everything cleaned up for supper. Will you be staying?" he asked, as he began to clear away the folders and paperwork.**

**Amerika looked surprised. "It's suppertime?" He glanced at his watch. "Oh. Wow. It hadn't even occurred to me. Well, I guess so. Why don't we order something?" he suggested, much to Norge's confusion.**

**"Order something? But Katriina and Ber…wald just…" He gestured towards the kitchen and then cleared his throat. He felt his cheeks heating up. "They, uh, aren't making supper in there, are they?"**

**Amerika shook his head, grinning. "They're making** **_something_ ** **in there, but it isn't supper."**


	7. Promises Broken

**For a few moments they just stood there, both of them trying not to appear as if they were trying to listen for the noise coming from the kitchen. Finally they gave up and crept towards the doorway. It was very quiet, and at first Norge didn't think they would be able to hear anything. But as they got close to the kitchen, the distinct sound of Katriina's voice moaning in pleasure got louder. They peered around the door jamb, with Amerika looking first. He looked at Norge excitedly with his eyes wide and his mouth hanging open, mouthing "oh my God!"**

**Norge shoved him out of the way and took a look for himself. He froze: what he saw was absolutely** **_awesome_** **. Katriina and Berwald were lying sprawled on the long metal table they used for preparing fresh vegetables, completely naked and with their arms wrapped around each other; her knees were bent and spread as wide as they were able as he thrust deeply into her as hard as he could. Since she was already pregnant Norge figured he was probably going to breed her; even so, he could hear Amerika's teeth grinding together as Sweden began to gasp his relief as he finished. Norge knew there would be a lot of come; it had been a very long time since he had had sex. Sure enough, as the two of them caught their breath Katriina began giggling and Sweden actually chuckled. "Sorry," he said.**

**"Just--haha, åh** **_nej_ ** **, just--tak," she laughed as he handed her a towel so she could wipe herself off. Then she added, as casually as if she were talking about the situation in California, "Lukas, you and Alfred could have just asked to watch, you know."**

**Sweden actually grinned as he put his glasses back on. "Or you could have asked to join us," he suggested, and Washington gave a shocked little gasp and pretended to be very aghast. They got dressed and Norge and Amerika looked around the kitchen.**

**"I guess we'll order out," Norge said finally. "Katriina, why don't you go with Emil to pick it up? Alfred, go ahead and order," he said as Iceland hurried into the room. He looked very disheveled. "What's wrong?"**

**Iceland shook his head, gulping. "You aren't going to believe what I just heard on the news," he said. "Canada and Germany just got caught smuggling three point eight billion dollars worth of heroin. From Turkey," he added, and Washington's excitement exploded.**

**"Alfred! Sve! We must go to see Matt in prison," she announced. "Norge, you go visit Ludwig. Oh this is going to be a home run," she declared. "Where are they?"**

**Emil scanned his phone. "Uh...well, I don't get it," he said, frowning. "This doesn't make sense. Can you read this, Katriina? It's in Russian." He showed the article to her in its original language. She scoffed.**

**"That hag Armenia," she declared, looking indignant. "They're in Smyrna. I've always** **_hated_ ** **that bitch," she hissed, shaking her head at Emil. "Armenia bled Papa nearly bankrupt during the 1970s and 1980s. She wasn't even his fuckin responsibility! But nobody** **_else_ ** **wanted her either. Can you blame them?" she added, with a derisive sneer. "Absolutely worthless."**

**America turned to her, having just gotten off the phone with Canada. "Baby, Mattie's okay, but we've got to get him out of there," he said firmly. "You're right about Armenia, and I don't want him there any longer than absolutely necessary."**

**They touched foreheads. "We'll get them** **_both_ ** **out," Washington said. Sweden rubbed his son's back. Supper was nearly forgotten until Finland arrived with Thai food. Washington, a fan of seafood, took the prawn dish. Iceland pouted.**

**"Katriina, you can't just** **_grab_ ** **the one you want," he said. Washington glanced at America, who shrugged with a smirk: she could do whatever she wanted today. He was proud of her; she had successfully been bred and so he didn't mind if she had a little fun. She turned to Iceland with the most seductive look in her grey eyes that Norge had** **_ever_ ** **seen.**

**"I think I can do** **_whomever_ ** **I want to," she purred, grabbing his tie and pulling him into her lap. But he had a surprise for her: he picked her up over his shoulder and marched up the stairs with her. She shrieked.**

**"I hear you've been a** **_very_ ** **naughty girl, Katriina," he said sternly. He smacked her firm ass and she squealed. "I think you're going to need a punishment." He dropped her onto his bed and produced enough rope to tie her up--which was exactly what he did. And he was a Viking; she wasn't getting out of those knots. He undressed slowly, making sure she got a good look at his slender yet muscular build. When he got to his trousers he slowly unlaced them and she looked with delight upon his cock; he was growing and was well on his way to being larger than even Sve. He then took special care when undressing her; she wore a button clasp corset, which he unfastened gently; her skirt laced at the sides. He gazed in appreciation at her body; he caressed her breasts, brushing the nipples with his thumbs. She cried out, unable to move other than her head.**

**"Þú ert svo falleg, elsku systir mín," he murmured, bringing his mouth to her gash; sucking gently, he moved his tongue around until she moaned and bucked her hips. "Ég vil þig svo mikið," he went on, kissing and sucking her clit; "og ég vil fokka þér. Ameríka er svo smeyk við að eiga þig," he smirked, kissing his way up her belly and reaching her breasts. He sighed deeply as he took one of her nipples into his mouth and began to suckle. Oh, her milk was so deliciously sweet; he could drink pints of it. When he released it he licked the nipple slowly, savoring the sweet milk that welled up. She moaned and bucked her hips, her eyes filling with tears. He shushed her, stroking her hair.**

**"You're being punished for being such a** ** _bad_ ** **girl, systir," he admonished. He kissed her deeply, sucking on her tongue. "Noregur thinks he knows how to please you; Ameríka swears he knows what makes you scream?" He rubbed his throbbing cock against her wetness; she moaned deeply, but he silenced her again, kissing her so hard she could barely breathe. He broke off and gently rubbed his cock against her gash again. She gasped and tried to wriggle her opening over the head. He smiled and pulled just out of her reach. She cried out in frustration.**

**"They know nothing."**

**Then, to her absolute and complete horror, he wrapped his hands around her throat and slowly began squeezing. She tried to tell him to stop, that she was not comfortable doing this kind of role-play while she was pregnant, but she couldn't catch enough breath. She struggled against the ropes he had bound her with, but they were much too strong. If she didn't stop him her little ones would die inside of her; finally, she managed to break one of the ropes and she punched Iceland hard in the face; the punch landed directly on the bridge of his nose, breaking it. But before she could scream out her need for help, he hit her back, bloodying her nose. Then, as he held her down--somehow he had no trouble restraining her--he tore into her; she could not remember his cock being so large before. As he thrust into her his eyes rolled back into his head and he moaned.**

**"Oh,** **_Katriina,"_ ** **he whispered, "you feel** **_so good."_ **

**She wanted to fight him off and scream out for help, but he was right: it just felt** **_so_ ** **fucking good. She ran her hands up his back, down his back, pushing him deeper into her. "Fuck me like I'm a** **_whore_ ** **, Emil," she purred, "and tell me how dirty I am.** **_Breed me,"_ ** **she added, gazing lustfully into his eyes. He growled and began thrusting harder and faster. He could feel her tightening around his cock and she began to moan helplessly, her head rolling from side to side. She called out his name as she came for him; they both came over and over. By the time they were satisfied, their injuries had healed. He took her to his shower, where he gently soaped and rinsed her off;** **_Ameríka should be doing this,_ ** **Emil thought guiltily. She caught his thoughts and took him in her hand, stroking him off as she stared into his eyes. He came with a soft gasp and she kissed him lingeringly.**

**"Sometimes I like it rough, Emil," she purred. "And sometimes I like to be hurt. Just remember that I have little ones inside of me."**

**He kissed her, his hands in her hair. "I wish they were mine," he whispered against her mouth. "I've fantasized about breeding you since I came of age." They continued to kiss, the sound growing louder as their passion increased. "Katriina," he growled, "Katriina!"**

**Her danger sense began to ring out in alarm; something was** **_not_ ** **right. She pulled back, and he stared at her in hurt confusion.**

**"Slow down," she pleaded.** **_"Please_ ** **, Emil. I'm strong, but I'm still carrying little ones. Be gentle with me."**

**Apologizing, he helped her out of the shower and dried them both. When they got downstairs, America was on the phone with someone and looked very upset. Norge beckoned them over.**

**"It's California," he said. "Katriina, did you feel a...a danger sense just now...well, a little bit ago?" She nodded. He sighed and shook his head. "He's done himself; Mexico wants to know if you want the rest of him or can he take--"**

**Washington turned away and stared at Amerika in horror. He lowered the phone and reached out for her. "We've got to go, love," he said quietly. "I've already booked the flight. Get ready and I'll meet you in the car."**

**Outside, it was still snowing heavily, but Washington knew how to handle the Scandinavian weather. "Okay. I'll drive," she added, but he insisted. By the time they got going, it was already past midnight and the roads were plowed, but now it was** **raining.**

**"Alfred, be careful," Norge warned as they started off. America waved and they were soon on their way. Washington gripped her seat belt nervously.**

**"Slow down a little," she said, frowning. "We won't be missing our flight; everything is delayed. Alfred," she said, clenching her teeth, "there's a bend in the road up here that's--"**

**But she didn't have the chance to finish the sentence; there was a curiously silent thud that seemed to go through the entire car, and the world flipped around them in a slow, lazy circle as the car somersaulted through the air, finally landing with a splintering, shattering crash on all four wheels; Washington managed to scream once as she realized that they were sliding downhill towards something large and dark. And then the world exploded and a strange calmness overtook her and she floated away with the flakes of snow.**

**She was dreaming of Oregon.**

**"Daria, you worry too much," Washington said, swinging her legs happily as she and Oregon sat on the fence, impatiently waiting for Denmark and Norway to arrive. It was going to be Oregon's first time in a threesome and she was very nervous. "Look, you know Norge. He'll be** **_very_ ** **gentle with you. What's scaring you so much?"**

**"Well, I don't know," Oregon admitted.**

**"Is it me?"**

**Oregon's face reddened. "Sort of. I mean, it's not like you and I have been getting it on," she admitted. "I don't want to embarrass you."**

**Washington smiled. "Okay, listen. I might get excited when Norge is going down on me or whatever and I might kiss you," she said. "But I'm not going to do anything to you that you don't want to, okay? Like I won't start eating your pussy or use a vibe on you--come on. That's not right."**

**Oregon murmured something.**

**"What?"**

**"Denmark won't...he won't do anything to me, will he?"**

**"Not unless you want him to," Washington assured her, and smiled coyly. Then she put her arm around her sister. "Don't worry about that, Daria. Mathias is my mate, and he won't breed another female. Or do anything sexual with one. Okay?" She started to turn when she sensed Denmark's arrival and squealed as he picked her up and carried her off over his shoulder. Oregon looked over at Norway and smiled shyly. He put his hand out and helped her down from the fence.**

**"No telling how long they'll take," he said. "But I thought we could take some time to get to know each other a little. Nothing's more awkward than having to be sexual with someone you don't know," he added. His hand holding hers was strong, Oregon thought. His thumb stroked hers absently as they walked down to the beach.**

**"It's my first time doing something like this," Oregon admitted. "I mean, I'm not a virgin, but I've never been with two people at the same time."**

**"Well, don't worry," he said. "You're in good hands. We do this all the time." He smiled and leaned forward to whisper conspiratorially in her ear, his mouth touching. "Did you know that the first time your sister was with both of us, she was still a young one?"**

**Oregon gasped. The only difference between a little and a young one was that a young one was in the beginning of what humans referred to as 'puberty'. If America found out he e a soft, sweet kiss that deepened as they both opened their mouths at the same time. Norge knew that his bror and his mate were breeding (again; he bred her** ** _all_** **_the_** **_time_** **and it was obvious because they had nine little ones) and would not be finished for a few hours; he and Oregon might well use that time to get used to each other's bodies.**

**They found a place that was out of the wind; almost like a natural little shelter, where they lay down and gently explored each other. She let him taste her; she had a different taste than her sister, but it was still pleasing. For her part, she did go down on him as well and found herself eager to bring him to completion. He showed her how to properly ride him; she learned quickly and even tried her own little variations. And so when they met with Denmark and Washington an hour later, Oregon was more than ready. Denmark casually sat back and watched them as if it was something he did all the time. And Norge remembered that when he went down on Oregon, while balls-deep in Washington's awesome pussy, Denmark looked shocked for the first time.**

**Washington was about to come--Norge was so fucking good at getting her to come--when she suddenly became aware of his voice calling to her. She tried to tell him that she was right there beneath him, but she could not get her voice to work. And there was something wrong with her arms; she couldn't move them. Norge called to her again, and suddenly the room was gone and she was alone in the dark.**

_**"Katriina!"** _ **Norge called again. "Wake up!"**

_**Wake up...** _

**Her eyes flew open.**


	8. Groan

**Hospital room sterility assailed her senses and she tried to shut it out. Tried to fold herself into the darkness that was so soothing.**

**"Katriina," Finland was there suddenly, grabbing her into his arms. But he seemed to be very careful about the way he held her. Over his shoulder she saw Norge and Iceland, both looking as if they had been crying. Sweden, too; he held her other hand.**

**But America wasn't there.**

**"What...happened?" she finally managed to whisper. Her throat felt like it was on fire.**

**"You were in an accident, Katriina," Finland said softly. "Do you remember anything?"**

**Washington frowned, trying to think. She remembered only bits and fragments; leaving in a hurry despite the poor weather--something to do with California, she thought. Icy rain pecking on the windscreen; telling Alfred to slow down for a treacherous part of the road.**

**"No," she said, her voice trembling. She looked around, beginning to feel frantic. "Where's Alfred?"**

**Finland looked down, swallowing hard. It was Norge who stepped forward to gently break the horrible truth. "Katriina, Alfred is dead."**

**A coldness like a spear went through her where her heart was supposed to be. She shook her head, pulling away from Finland. "No," she said, desperately. "No. That's not true. That's** **_impossible!"_** **She embraced herself, seeking comfort from the warmth of the little ones within her, they all knew--the little ones that had also not survived the horrible car crash. The warmth wasn't there. Her eyes and her mouth opened wide, and she howled.**

**"** **_Nej! Nej! Åh, gud, neeeej_ ** **," she screamed, and began tearing at the tubes and wires connecting her to machines. She fought off both Norge and Sve when they tried to comfort her; she even screamed at her beloved isä; it was Iceland who finally calmed her, Iceland who brought her back from the edge of the abyss before she fell in and was lost forever. He held her firmly, his hands around her wrists at first, and then sliding around her back to gently hold her close. He did not speak; he simply held her to him and rocked her back and forth until the awful sounds coming from her stopped. She gripped him as though she had been drowning and he was the only thing that could save her.**

**"Emil," she wept, "my little ones. They're gone, they're gone." She put her head on his shoulder and he petted her hair.**

**"Ég veit, Katrín," he murmured. "Ég veit, fallega systir mín; ekki örvænta. Við munum styðja þig. Þú ert okkar að eilífu." At this, Noregur looked up sharply, but he saw the relief on Washington's face and he realized that this was exactly what she needed. And Emil was right: she** **_was_ ** **theirs. She had** **_always_ ** **been theirs.**

**"Tino," he said in a low voice, "I know that it's probably very inappropriate to bring this up so soon…but I am going to put forward for her." He saw the concerned look on Finland's face. "If Tyskland challenges me then I will just have to defeat him by any means necessary. But we** **_cannot_ ** **lose her."**

**Finland gazed sadly at his beloved daughter. Norge was right. "I approve of you as her mate," he said for the second time in as many months. Norge and Iceland went daily to see her in hospital; she was still recovering when she received the announcement of the next mating tournament. She stared in surprise at the listing; she was there, of course, and Norge had put forward for her. As of now there were no challengers; that would soon change as news of the new tournament went out. And when it finally came, she was horrified to see the name in the challenger's place.**

**_Emil Steilsson (samveldi Íslands)_ **

**"Åh, nej," she whispered.**

**_This isn't happening,_ she thought desperately. _There's no way._ She sat up in her bed and her entire body began to tremble as it filled with the roaring sound of panic.**

**"Are ya all right, K'triina?"**

**She shoved the bill underneath her pillow and quickly rearranged her clothes so that she looked more presentable. Sve had seen her naked before, of course, but she always felt shy around him when it came to things like this. Just as he came into the room, she was overcome by an overwhelming need to get off. She gritted her teeth and smiled.**

**"I'm fine, Sve. But have you seen this?" She pulled the crumpled bill out from under her pillow, seeing no reason to keep it from him. After all, _he_ wasn't interested in mating her. He took the glossy paper and scanned it quickly, his eyebrows rising in feigned disbelief. _So he knows,_ she realized.**

**"That's bad, isn't it?" she wondered. "Norge and Iceland have never fought before."**

**He shrugged. "It's bad, but it'll be okay," he said. "Mathias and I fought all the time. But it didn't mean that we didn't love each other." He handed her a box. "This is for you."**

**Courting gifts, she realized when she saw the official seal on the lid. It was from Norge; a beautiful velvet cloak with a hood. The fabric was so soft to the touch that it almost made her melt, and it was the color of the night sky. There were real zircon flakes sewn into it; the effect was billions of stars. She held it in her hands for a moment and then looked up at Sve.**

**"It's beautiful," she admitted. "But I don't know if I can do this."**

**He took the cloak and draped it over the back of a chair. If he put it on her, Norge would be furious; it was a gesture of protection from a prospective mate to place a cloak on his woman. America's cloak had been beautiful, she remembered with a stab of grief. Grey, like mist; also velvet, but it shimmered in an otherworldly way.**

**"And this one's from Emil," Sve went on, handing her another box. She frowned.**

**"Why do they have** **_you_ ** **delivering these?" she demanded. "That's not fair."**

**He shrugged again, polishing his glasses. "I don't mind, K'triina. To be honest, I'm glad to do it. I get to spend time with a friend and I get a break from all the testosterone flooding that house."**

**Opening the box, Washington said, "I suppose isä is finding all sorts of reasons to stay late at work." She stared down at the gift in shock. Her face grew warm and she quickly shut the box. Sweden noticed her embarrassment.**

**"What is it?"**

**She cleared her throat. "It's, uh...a nightgown." A smile actually began in his eyes. "Sve, it's not funny!"**

**"Let me see it," he demanded. She started to pull it out of the box, but he stood up and held up his hand. "No, I meant** **_on_ ** **you. Because I'll bet ya he chose it to show off yer tattoos," he explained.**

**This made her feel much better, and he pulled the curtain around her bed so she could change in privacy. When she stood before him, the slip of a nightgown barely covering her, she wasn't at all embarrassed. He was right. The sheer fabric** **_did_ ** **show off her tattoos. But it _also_ showed off everything else. Still, it was a beautiful nightgown and she liked the way it made her feel. She smiled, not noticing the growing hardness in Sweden's trousers until they were wrapped tightly around each other and kissing passionately. He pulled his cock from his trousers and thrust into the tight wetness of her cunt, and they fucked right there in her hospital bed. He pulled out of her before he began to come, instead stroking off onto her sweet pussy; then he tenderly licked it clean and kissed her when he was finished, so she could taste him and herself. When they broke apart, she stared at him in amazement.**

**"Sve," she began, trembling, "that was…"**

**"I saw ya havin trouble before I came in," he said. "I knew about the nightgown, so I guess ya could say that I planned it." He kissed her forehead and got up, adjusting his clothes. "Well, get yerself dressed. Yer comin home tomorrow, so I'll be here in the morning ta pick ya up."**

**She nodded, feeling her heartbeat increase. "Okay." He started from the room, but when he looked back at her and saw her trepidation, he came back to her and gently pulled her into his arms.**

**"Don't worry, little one," he said. "You're safe with us. I miss him too," he added, and when he eased her back onto the pillow she could indeed see the grief in his eyes. "Alfred was my son and for a long time we never acknowledged it. I can't speak for Tino, but I will regret that forever, Katriina."**

**She nodded, blinking away tears. Her eyes smarted. "I know, Sve. And I know isä loved Alfred too. I've lost three mates now, two of whom I loved very much; if I had my way I would just end it now, but I can't." She hugged herself and looked away, frowning. "I've lost my papa and you're all I have left. You, isä, Lukas and Emil are my family now. I just wish--" She broke off and looked at him, offering a crooked smile. "Oh, forget it. Don't mind me, Sve. Go on, okay? I'll see you tomorrow."**

**He looked at her, seemingly reluctant to leave her.**

**"Go," she repeated, and gestured impatiently. Then she rolled her eyes. "I've got to _pee_ , Sve. A little privacy?" **

**"I'll help you to the loo then," he insisted, so she had to endure being taken to and from the toilet like a crippled person. But she was shaking with exhaustion by the time she crawled under the blankets again. He didn't say that he told her so, but she could feel his satisfaction at being allowed to help her.**

**"Thank you, Sve," she murmured as she began to drift off on the powerful cocktail of drugs their special physicians had formulated for her. Because she was an habitual user of strong narcotics, the usual medications had no effect on her so her needs were exceptional.**

**He touched her face and hair, watching her go to sleep. He had known her since she was born, and had loved her always; as she had grown, so too had that love; from a protective love to a desirous love over nearly half a millennium. He had kept it secret for as long as he could, and at first it was easy; he had hidden behind the mask of homosexuality. It had not been _entirely_ deception; most of them were pansexual. But now that she was going to be living in their house for the time being, he feared that he couldn't keep it a secret anymore. He would try, but he could very well fail, and if he did, his bröder would be hurt. He didn't want to hurt them, but he would do anything for her. **

**_Anything_.**


	9. AltEgo

**When Sve arrived the next morning to bring her home, she was apprehensive. And the atmosphere in the house was indeed as tense as she had expected it to be. But the tension had an unintended consequence: she was so aroused by it that she constantly felt the need to masturbate. Emil, being younger and with less self-control, was constantly responding to the call of her pheromones, and she lost count of the number of times they stopped what they were doing to fuck. But as the time of the fight neared, she was taken from the household and placed in a safehouse, because the violence between Norge and Iceland was worsening. The first time it happened, it nearly scared her to death.**

**"Hún er** **_mín!"_ ** **Iceland shoved Norge away from her when he approached her to kiss her good morning.**

**Norge struck Iceland in the face. Washington gasped; she had never seen him strike his lillebror before. "Þú ert** **_strákur_** **. Hún þarf** **_mann."_ **

**The sight of them fighting over her had the natural effect: wetness began to pool at the tops of her thighs and her loins began to tingle. She began to breathe heavily. Before she could flee the room, they both caught her scent. That was enough to tell them that she was aroused.**

**"We settle this** **_now,"_ ** **Norge growled, ripping his coat off.**

**"I will** **_kill_ ** **you," Iceland snarled back, pulling a knife. "She's** **_mine!"_ **

**They leapt towards each other, but before either could deliver a blow, the door slammed open. Sweden's tall frame filled the entire doorway and he towered over them.**

**"Nobody's killing anyone," he said angrily. "And you should be ashamed of yourselves, taking advantage of her like this. You are acting like animals. What do you think you are,** **_wolves?_ ** **Fucking** **_ridiculous_ ** **is what you are. She has just lost her mate and her little ones. My** **_son_** **," he added, looking at Norge; "and yours too, if you'll stop and think. One of her little ones was sired by** **_you_** **. Don't," he thundered, when they opened their mouths to speak. Washington's overcharged libido was making her tremble, and she could barely stand. Sweden lifted her up into his arms. "Come on, K'triina. Let's get you taken care of. You should not be out of bed so soon. You were badly injured and you're still healing."**

**"I'm sorry, Sve," she murmured into his shoulder as he carried her to her room. He could feel her muscles jumping under her clothes; she was burning hot to the touch.**

**"Here you go," he said, laying her down carefully. He gently tucked her in and kissed her forehead, smoothing her hair back. Then he sighed and shook his head. "They're acting like animals about this! It's embarrassing. And I'm worried that they are only going to get worse as it gets closer to the date. You might be safer somewhere else."**

**She shuddered; now she needed release so badly that it made her feel ill. Her body began to glisten with sweat and she moaned helplessly. Not even touching herself was enough to help relieve her. She looked up at him pleadingly.**

**"Sve, please...It hurts so bad...please," she gasped. And he remembered how she had so selflessly helped him when he had ached with need. Of course he would help her. He slipped into her bed and began undressing her burning body; she in turn began to remove his clothing. They embraced and began to fuck with no foreplay at all: she was already so wet that he had no trouble entering her. She came over and over, and when she felt his seed emerging, she pulled him even deeper into her. "Breed me, Sve," she moaned. "Make me pregnant." Growling, he began to thrust faster, panting in ecstasy, and finally finished with a roar of triumph. They kissed passionately, and he stayed inside her as long as he could, still thrusting slowly. Neither of them noticed Norge and Iceland standing in the doorway of her bedroom, mouths hanging nearly to the floor.**

**"Jag älskar dig. Jag älskar dig, Katriina," he gasped between kisses. "Jag har alltid älskat dig. Jag var med män…" He continued kissing down her belly until he reached his little owl. He stroked it and kissed it softly, looking up at her. "Jag var med män för att jag inte kunde göra anspråk på dig."**

**She sat up slowly and gazed into his eyes; Norge and Iceland were absolutely floored. "Er det sandt?" she whispered.**

**"Ja. Och jag kommer att utmana dem för dig, och jag kommer att vinna." He said it firmly, without venom. Both Nordics knew he meant it.**

**They went downstairs; Iceland was not surprised to discover that he was terrified. Norge, on the other hand, was _furious_. They sat at the kitchen table, deciding at once that they both wanted to drop their claim for her. There was no way they could defeat Sve. But that would be humiliating for Katriina, Norge reasoned. He would stay in the fight. After all, he still had a chance to win.**

**Iceland closed his eyes. "Fin will be horrified," he said. "How are we going to tell him?"**

**"Tell me what?" Finland asked cheerfully as he came into the house. "Is Berwald home? I need to ask him something about the tournament."**

**"He's entering," Iceland said, eliciting a glare from Norge. Finland stopped dead in his tracks. A horrible silence filled the house, and his smile vanished.**

**"What?" Perhaps he had heard wrong. But the hesitant look that passed between Norge and Iceland was far too serious to be a simple case of mishearing. He came to the table and sat down. "Lukas? Emil? Why would he be doing that? The only pairings are male to female. And I didn't see his name on the bill. Who...who is he fighting over?" He looked from Norge to Iceland. "What's going on?"**

**"Who do you think?" Iceland asked bitterly. "The one we _all_ want. Washington. Now that Ameríka's dropped off, every male nation from here to Spain wants her."**

**Finland actually laughed. "Very funny, Emil. But not a good joke," he said firmly. "And you should know better than to make jokes about the dead. Really now. What is going on?"**

**"I'm declaring for K'triina," Sweden's voice startled all of them. Norge jumped. Slowly Finland turned and his nostrils flared as he caught the musk of semen. He shook his head and gestured futilely at the others.**

**"But they're your brothers," he protested. Sweden merely smirked and went into the kitchen to prepare something for Washington to eat.**

**"Ja. They're my brothers, and we shared her between us when she was just a little thing," he said angrily. "She deserves someone who will treat her like a treasure, not a cheap whore."**

**Finland wrung his hands. "But you're** **_gay!_ ** **You go for** **_men!_ ** **You've** **_always_ ** **been gay!"**

**"Because I would have no other woman," Sweden said. He straightened to his full, terrifying height. "I am just as guilty of using her. But Den** **_exploited_ ** **her, and I knew she was devoted to him because he claimed and bred her at such a young age. You didn't know, Tino; we swore we would never tell you. Russia would have been delighted to have a reason to attack me. I waited and when Alfred took her I was angry. Not because she was his sister; because** **_I_ ** **wanted her. And this is my chance to prove to her that I am a better mate."**

**Norge and Iceland both lunged for him but he simply walked away from them and went up the stairs.**


	10. Dose

**The next day she went to the safe-house and there was no more sex until the day of the mating tournament. The council were not at all surprised to see her there again. Norge and Iceland were to fight first. Washington stood with Seychelles and Monaco; both France's daughters, they were considered very sexy and saw themselves as such as well; next to Washington, however, they looked like spinsters. Washington practically oozed sex; Nederland finally gave in to her and during the half, took her to the private area inside a sealed room and they went down on each other. He licked her slowly, gazing up at her as he used his tongue to thrust into her. She sucked him to completion; when he heard her swallowing his come it made him come again, but she easily took that, too. She murmured in delight at his taste, looking up at him soulfully as she licked every drop of come from his cock.**

**"Why don't** **_you_ ** **challenge for me, Lars?" she purred as she took him in hand and began to rub him against her wet pussy. He moaned as he quickly grew hard, and precum began to well up from his slit. "I've always wanted you to fuck me."**

**With a growl he grabbed her and thrust up into her as she sat on his lap. She tossed her head with a little sigh, rolling her hips. "Mmmm, yes," she murmured. "See? This feels _sooo_ good. Mmm** **_hmm."_ ** **She rode him lustily for a few minutes and then paused; he snarled at her. "No, we have to go back," she pointed out. But he wasn't having that, and he swiftly pinned her to the bed; however, as he looked at her, he saw the fear in her eyes. If he bred her, especially by force, none of her prospects would want her. He couldn't do that to her. So he let her up and allowed her to shower; by the time they returned to the arena Norge and Iceland were just getting ready for battle. The sight of them in their Viking clothing was enough to excite her, and they both got a nice whiff of her arousal.**

**The fight was brutal. Washington had to masturbate in order to relieve some of the sexual tension; even then, she badly needed to be fucked. She was in disbelief when the fight was a draw; once again she had to choose.**

**"Norge," she said, to Iceland's relief--he would not need to endure Sweden in the ring.**

**A deep gasp went through the audience as Sweden's tall form strode into the arena. Whispers erupted--was he not gay? Washington smirked at the notion that she was the cause of the whole thing.**

**Seychelles and Monaco had both already been taken to their breeding houses; New York (now a young nation) and Germany had won their fights.** **_If Germany comes out here and rejects Monaco I will fight him myself,_ ** **Washington thought. And she had seen the lust in New York's eyes when he saw her for the first time in nearly fifty years. He was attractive, she thought. Too bad he wasn't around when the call went out that she needed a mate.**

**Germany didn't reject Monaco and New York stayed inside his house and the fight between Norge and Sweden was also a draw. Washington stood before the council and declared that she wouldn't be forced to choose. She wanted to be bred by both of them. "In fact," she added, "I will let all three of them breed me. I choose all three." A shocked sound rippled through the crowd.**

**"This is unprecedented," Nederland began. Japan snorted.**

**"Let whore have her ray. She wir do it anyray."**

**At this, Norge flung out his arm and a blue beam shot out of his hand, striking Japan in the chest. The small island nation crumpled to the ground.**

**"She will _not_ be spoken of in such a manner," Sweden rumbled, as Iceland kept Japan where he was with a knife at his throat. "She is ** **_ours,_ ** **and has** **_always_ ** **been ours."**

**Nederland rose to his feet. "Let the record indicate that the opinion of the Island Empire is not that of the rest of the council," he announced. "Take him away from here. His place on the council will be given to another by vote."**

**Japan was indignant. "That is unfair! She is embarrassment to rest of countries. She fuck anything with cock!"**

**At this, Iceland slashed Japan's face, deep enough to draw blood. "You're only saying those things out of jealousy," he sneered. "Everyone knows she rejected you." He shoved Japan at Canada, who had come to take him away. "Get it out of my sight."**

**Nederland returned to the business at hand. "You may choose yourselves how you want to proceed. If you wish to go all at once you may do that. But you all must mark her so that it is obvious to whom she belongs." He nodded to them and they all stood up to vacate the arena. "No fighting over who gets to carry her over the threshold," he added, "or** **_I'll_ ** **be doing it."**

**At this, Iceland growled and Norge held him back, but Nederland wasn't even offended. Now, however, they really did need to make some decisions. Washington listened to Norge and Iceland arguing over why they would be the best for it; she smiled and slipped her arm into Sweden's.**

**"Sve will do it," she said softly, looking up at him. "I want him to take me to the house he built for me. And you two will wait for me in your houses. I want privacy with each of you." They looked at each other, surprised and ashamed of their immaturity. "You are** **_all_ ** **beloved of me," she said. "None is more dear than the other. But Sve has been quiet and helpful while you two just fight," she frowned. "There should be no fighting amongst you."**

**Norge and Iceland retreated to their little cabins; they had all made theirs themselves and were proud of their work. And Washington wanted to enjoy each of them. She looked at Sve and held out her hand in the ancient gesture of offering; he took the offered hand and drew her close so that he could pick her up and carry her to the beautiful cabin he had built. As he swept her up into his strong arms, he kissed her; their kiss did not end until he had laid her down on the bed; even then, he only adjusted their mouths as he lay down on top of her. She pulled his shirt over his head without missing a beat; just another small break in that beautiful kiss; their tongues caressing, he slipped out of his trousers and she parted her thighs, guiding his cock to her wetness. He entered her with a deep sigh and she wrapped her arms around him as he began to move inside of her.**

**"Jag älskar dig, Katriina," he murmured. "Alltid." She arched her neck and they both moaned as the delicious friction between them overwhelmed them both. He sped up his thrusts and she began to come; as her walls tightened around him he finally released his seed into her with a cry of ecstasy; hard and deep he ground into her, staying as deep inside of her as possible as he bred her. He sank his teeth deep into the soft flesh of her neck in the most visible spot; probably to annoy Norge, Iceland would later smirk. They stayed buried inside each other for quite a while. Washington knew in her heart that she was indeed the only woman for him, and that made this special.**

**"Jeg elsker dig, Berwald," she whispered back. "Og jeg tage dit navn." They gazed into each other's eyes and Sweden felt himself harden within her again. Six times he bred her; six times she was brought to shattering orgasm.**

**She didn't want to wash his seed from her body, so she went straight to Norge from Sve's. Norge met her halfway. She stood in the moonlight, sparkling like a dark star. As he met her she tilted her face up to be kissed and he lifted her into his arms. As he carried her over the threshold, she had the unmistakable sensation of coming home.**

**They wasted no time on foreplay. He lay down on the bed and stroked himself as she approached him and turned; she sat down in his lap, leaning back on her hands to support herself as she began to ride him. He took her chin in his hand and turned her face to kiss her. Then he ran his hands over her breasts, and she moaned breathlessly.**

**"Åh _Norge,"_ she sighed. "Knep mig. Knep mig!" He growled and thrust harder and faster, while she encouraged him to do her even harder. "Fuck...ohhhh, Lukas," she murmured as he groaned in relief. She felt his warmth spreading up into her and he slammed hard into her, sinking his teeth into her neck just below her ear. Tenderly he licked it clean of blood and when he saw that Sve had taken the most prominent spot, he felt a stab of jealousy. Well, it didn't matter, he reasoned. He could now fuck her whenever he wanted. "Yes," she hissed, tossing her head back. "Oh fuck yessss." She moaned, grinding her hips against his, milking his cock of every drop of come. They kissed deeply until their lips were bruised and tender. Softly they continued to kiss, gazing into each other's eyes.**

**"Katriina," he murmured. "Stay with me."**

**She got up slowly and gave him a lingering kiss, sucking on his tongue. "Norge, you know I can't," she said. "I must go to Emil."**

**"Katriina, han er bare en dreng," Norge insisted. "Du behøver en** **_mann_** **." He kissed her dripping snatch, and she moaned, running her fingers through his hair.**

**"Norge, don't," she pleaded. "I must go to him. I** **_want_ ** **him." He sighed and said he would let her go, but she saw the seething anger in his eyes. Still, Emil came to the door and threatened to kick the door in if Norge didn't give her to him. And when Norge didn't, he indeed stormed inside, his anger boiling over and turning her on even more. Instead of letting her go with Iceland, Norge began to fuck her, keeping her firmly atop him, but Iceland was tired of waiting. He lifted her off his storebror's cock and carried her away. By the time they reached Iceland's cabin, she was aching for him. She was aching for him to be rough. She needed** **_pain_** **.**

**"Hurt me, Emil," she hissed. "** ** _Rape_ ** **me. Make me cry." She grabbed his face, squeezing his jaw. "Make me beg for you to stop.** **_And don't stop."_ **

**His cock was instantly rock hard. Pain during sex was a huge turn-on for both of them and just imagining her with her face streaked with tears and eyeliner was enough to get him excited. He kicked his door shut and threw her roughly onto the bed, leaping onto her and using his knees to keep her pinned firmly to the bed. When she struggled, he slapped her hard across the face and then forcefully kissed her. Then he began to unlace his leggings, freeing his surprisingly large cock. She stared at it in unaffected surprise. He had grown in the time between their last fuck and now. He was larger than Sweden.**

**He was almost as large as Denmark had been.**

**"Viltu þennan lim, systir? Viltu hafa það inni í þér?" he murmured, then gripped her thighs and pulled them roughly apart. His eyes feasted on her beautiful pussy and he lowered his head to kiss her wet gash, sucking on her clit until she cried out. "Ertu ekki bara svo yndislegur?" he hissed, and kissed a wet trail up to her mouth, rubbing his cock against her snatch until she started to come; then he pulled away. "Sagði ég að þú gætir náð? I did** **_not_ ** **say that you could come," he scolded. He slapped her again. She moaned, closing her eyes in bliss, and he squeezed her beautiful tits hard. "You're** **_not_ ** **being a good girl." He knelt above her and began to stroke himself. "Do you want it, sweet sister? Do you want it up in you?"**

**She nodded, and he pushed his knees into her wrists. He smirked. "Let's see you** **_earn_ ** **it, then."**

**She struggled to free herself and he slapped her again. "Stop fighting me, you whore.** **_You know you want me."_ ** **He continued to masturbate until he was almost ready to shoot his load; then, he grabbed her by the throat and shoved his cock into her mouth, choking her.**

**"That's right," he purred as she struggled to breathe, but she still tried to suck him off, pleasing him. "Take it. Take _all_ of that cock. Yessssss," he hissed, and came violently; his seed choking her. She coughed, struggling to free her hands, but he gripped her wrists tightly.**

**"I don't think you're learning your lesson very well," he said angrily. "You're going to need a little** **_special help."_ ****He produced his knife and held it to her throat. "Are you going to _pay attention_ this time? Or do I need to show you the answers?"**

**"Please…" she gasped, as he pressed the knife into her skin. "Show...me…"**

**"Cheating?" he demanded, and slashed. "No, no,** **_little one."_ He** **slashed again and drew blood just above her breasts. She screamed, and he covered her mouth with his hand. "Shut up," he snapped. "You're being a whiny little bitch." He slashed her again, this time on her belly, and she bucked hard on the bed, desperate to get away. "STOP," he shouted, and pinned her hard with his knees. She closed her eyes and sobbed, and he glared at her. "You need to be taught how to behave."**

**He grabbed her by her thick braid and flipped her over, pulling her up to her hands and knees. "Is this what you want? You want to be a whore for me? You want this cock in that pussy?" Roughly he tore into her and she screamed. He slapped her ass. "Keep your filthy mouth shut, you fucking bitch." He thrust hard, feeling her walls tighten around him. He moaned and softly kissed her tattooed back. "Aren't you a sweet young thing? Yes you** **_are,"_ ** **he murmured, stroking her body. He sighed and began to move in a more gentle rhythm, cupping her breasts and squeezing them gently. "There." He sighed. _"There."_ He rolled his hips and she arched her body, turning her head to be kissed. "So perfect, Katriina. You feel like absolute ** **_Valhalla."_** **As they continued to fuck, her injuries healed, and he kissed her shoulder blades softly just as he began to pant with orgasmic bliss. When she felt his seed emerging, she moaned deeply and pushed against him as hard as she could.**

**"Breed me, Emil," she moaned as he came with a cry of triumph. "I will give you a son."**

**He sank his growing fangs deeply into the back of her neck; directly on the nape, which was actually the true mate's spot, where Denmark had also marked her. He latched on hard, marking her clearly, and tenderly licked it to clean it and ensure a proper scar. Then he collapsed against her, and they lay there tangled together, panting harshly. Kissing passionately, he continued to thrust slowly until all his come had been drawn into her. As they sucked on each other's tongues, she reached down and stroked his wet cock, and then drew her finger along her slit. As she brought her finger to her mouth, he sighed in pleasure as he watched her lick his seed and her juices from her finger. She closed her eyes and hummed in pleasure at the taste. It was familiar; though she had swallowed his come many times before, something about it was different now. What was it? She found that she had to get another taste, but not mixed with her juices this time. She sucked him off again, and when he finished, she swallowed slowly, savoring his taste. He held her head gently, his eyes closed in ecstasy. Now she knew what it was: the delicate sweet vanilla of red clover.**

**Denmark's taste.**

**Slowly she drew back, kissing up the shaft of his cock and gently sucking the last of his come out of his slit. Her eyes met his--yes, it was Iceland, he was Emil. But there was a playful twinkle in his eyes and for the briefest moment they were the silvery blue of the Kattegat.**

**"Mathias," she whispered.**


	11. Antichrist

**Instead of asking her what the hell she meant, Iceland smiled and brought a finger to her lips, and softly kissed her, drawing her to him. They drifted off to sleep like that and were awakened the next morning by Norge and Sve bringing a generous breakfast.**

**It turned out, of course, that Norge's reluctance to let her go to Iceland had been for that exact reason; he had known of Mathias' essence returning in his brother as he became a man. So, too, had Sweden. And it explained the roughness--the violence--as Iceland had 'taught' her in their role-play. The things he had said; "little one"; "sweet young thing"; among other little tells. It was in this manner that Denmark had disciplined her as a little one during the very beginning of his sexual education of her. It had been during one of the 'lessons' that Norge had caught him; threatening to tell her sires, Norge then blackmailed Den to allow him sex with her, too. Iceland had been the perfect age to be experienced, so he had gotten to sleep with her too. She had gone to Sweden on her own. He had been too grateful to be horrified at her young age.**

**He had been curled in a ball on his bed, the furs wrapped tightly around him as he trembled in agony. His balls hurt so badly that he couldn't even jerk off.**

**"Hvad er det? Har du ont?" Pacific Russia asked softly. She came over to him and knelt at his side, putting her hand on his back. She sighed. By touching him, she was able to feel what he needed.**

**"Lad mig hjælpe dig. Lad mig vise dig, hvad jeg kan gøre," she had whispered, and he had stared at her in shock even as she unbuckled his belt, but he made no move to stop her.**

**"Du är för ung, liten. Du skulle inte förstå," he said, his voice shaking as she took him into her hand. "Låt bli. Jag kan inte."**

**But she smiled at him and gently began to stroke him.** **_"Jeg_ ** **kan. _Du_** **kan. Lad mig give mig til dig. Giv dig** **_selv_ ** **til mig." And with that, she began licking his cock, long, sensual strokes with her surprisingly skilled tongue. He moaned deeply, and she looked up at him.**

**"Er det godt? Føles det godt?" she murmured, and he nodded, clenching his jaw. She took him into her mouth and he held her head gently as she sucked him off. He realised that he was about to come, and tried to warn her, but she took him even deeper into her throat and he came with a long, shuddering moan as he shot his huge load down her throat. To his shocked surprise, she swallowed every bit of it easily, humming in delight at his taste. He pulled free of her and grabbed her face in his hands, intending to demand to know where she had learned this from, but instead, he kissed her; she also knew how to kiss. Her tongue rolled against his and he could taste himself. And it was then that he knew that he loved her. He had gotten up, gone to the door and locked it; when he turned back to her, she had already undressed and was waiting for him. Her small breasts had been growing, so she was no longer such a little one; he still felt strange as he slipped into the bed with her and began softly sucking on her little bud. Her reaction told him all he needed to know: she loved being touched like this. And he knew exactly who had been doing it to her. He politely asked her to stay in his bed that night, and at first she hesitated; she was unused to sleeping next to anyone but Denmark. But he told her that it was just so that they could surprise his bror in the morning.**

**Sure enough, Mathias came looking for her in the morning, and she proudly told him what she had done. For a moment Denmark's face was unreadable, but then he swept her up into his arms.**

**"What a sweet young thing you are," he had cooed, kissing her. "You have done a** **_very_ ** **nice thing for my bror! Now would you mind if I talked to him for a minute?"**

**"Let her stay here," Norge said from the doorway. He was leaning against the jamb. "I'll keep her occupied while you guys talk." And Norge had taken her back to the bed and she had done** **_him_ ** **a good one. Denmark was annoyed because Norge kept kissing her afterwards; that wasn't** **_his_ ** **little one, he had objected.**

**"She's** **_mine,"_ ** **he had said, "and as soon as she bleeds I am breeding her." Which he had--only a few weeks later. She had awakened early one morning and had run into the bath to see for sure; then she had come back to Denmark's bed and told him to change the sheets, and excitedly showed him her nightgown.**

**Five days had never dragged on so long. They had both waited impatiently for her blood to end; then, after she discerned that it had stopped, she took a bath and then she came to Denmark's bedside in the middle of the night. She stood there staring down at him, and when he finally sensed it, his eyes flew open and he knew at once why she was there. Grinning, he had pulled her into his bed and she happily began to undress him.**

**As he positioned himself between her parted thighs, he warned her that it might hurt. "It will bleed a little, my love, but only for a second. You'll like it. I** **_promise_ ** **."**

**And she had--oh, she had. She had kissed him and stared trustingly into his eyes as he carefully positioned himself to thrust. She bore his large size with only a slight wince as he broke her open, and he sighed deeply as he entered her at last; after so many years of waiting, it felt like coming home. As he began to move inside of her, her beautiful eyes fluttered and rolled back in her head as she moaned in delight at the delicious friction he created. And he knew, he had** **_always_ ** **known, that she was the only woman for him.**

**She had even come for him; just the ecstasy on her face alone--not to mention the tightness of her walls around him as that first orgasm shook her body--was enough to bring him to finish, as well; he had marked her as his mate. This didn't surprise anyone. But that very first breeding had also gotten her pregnant, so his secret was out and Russia nearly ran him through when he found out. But when he realised that they loved each other--a deep and true love--he relented and approved of him as her mate. But those first few days of her quietly throwing up in the mornings had terrified Denmark; they had hoped that maybe she wasn't pregnant after all; maybe sick but she never got sick, and she had finally been exposed when Finland caught a whiff of her changing scent. He stood in the doorway to her room and said, "Katriina, pieni, look at me."**

**She did; her cheeks grew red under his suspicious stare.**

**"Has Mathias gotten you pregnant, tytär?"**

**Biting her lip, she had nodded, her eyes filling with tears.**

**He had come to her quickly and held her tightly against him. "Oh, Katriina, don't cry, tytäreni. I suspected you were sleeping together and doing things you should have waited to do later. I can see that he loves you; I am not angry. Mathias is a good, strong man and he will take care of you. I have spoken with him and given my permission for him to court you. But Germany has challenged him for you and so once the baby is born there will be a physical competition between him and Ludwig. He has asked to come by and see you this weekend. Unfortunately, you must allow a potential mate to spend some time with you. It is only fair."**

**She frowned, looking distressed. "But, isä. I don't want anyone else. I only want to be with Mathias."**

**Finland put his arm around her and sat her down. "I understand. But you should be flattered, tytäreni. Not only Ludwig but also his brother, Gilbert, is interested in mating you. You have grown into a beautiful young girl. No other can say she was bred on her first blood and impregnated. You will be a very desirable woman when you come of age."**

**And she had met with Germany and liked him, but not enough to prefer him over her true love. Still, she felt an attraction to him that she could not deny, and she let him kiss her on their second meet. After the birth of Jens, the tournament was held. Denmark easily prevailed, but Germany was persistent and attempted to win her away year after year without success; then, the awful day came when Prussia stepped unannounced into the arena. Her family rallied around her and knew of her plans to seduce him; it was at this time that America had begun to grow strong again. And when she had been mated and bred by Prussia, America had not been very pleased. He had demanded to be able to challenge Prussia; Finland, knowing that his son would indeed defeat him, managed to calm him down. And so things had been able to progress to the present positions.**

**"I know that I am myself when bror is here," Emil remarked as they ate, "but it is as if I am watching myself in a film. So watching myself make love to Katriina was very interesting," he said.**

**Norge and Sweden looked at each other, surprise on their faces. That Iceland had said 'make love' instead of 'fuck' meant a great deal. Not only was he maturing but he took being a mate very seriously...and Denmark's presence was more influential than they had expected.**

**She reached across the table and caught Sweden's hand. "I want to spend the morning with Berwald," she said. "Is it agreed?"**

**Norge and Iceland glanced at each other and shrugged. As she rose and began to clear away the breakfast things, Sweden and Norge both saw the claim bite on her nape, and they stared at each other, then when they realized that neither of them had done that, they slowly turned to look at Iceland, who was leaning back in his chair, one leg crossed over his knee. His hands were behind his head and his eyes were closed, and there was a half smile on his face. This was not his usual sitting posture, but it had been one of Denmark's. For a split second his eyes cracked open and they were once again Kattegat blue, but when he opened his eyes fully and sat forward properly, he was just Iceland again.**

**"Bror was here just now," he said, and they both nodded. Washington swirled past them to wipe the table down and Norge quickly scented her for any hints of a change, but all he could catch was her own scent, and the lingering trace of Denmark. He thought nothing of it; that was, until a month later when he heard her vomiting in the bathroom one rainy morning. The room was filled with Iceland's scent.**

**"Have you told him?" Norge asked, disappointed. She nodded, then heaved into the toilet again. Having taken Sweden's name, she had chosen also to be called Norsk Pacifika, which made Norge very proud; Katriina Oxenstierna was her human name now. Norge helped her downstairs and settled her into the softness of the furs on the sofa. He could at least try to breed her next time, he thought. "You just rest," he said, "and I'll contact your sons and let them know that you're pregnant. I am sure that they will be very pleased." They had all been heartbroken when America and their unborn little brothers had died.**

**Iceland brought her ice cream when he arrived home that evening. In the small bag of groceries there was a pint of chocolate ice cream, tiny cocoa marshmallows and graham cereal flakes. Norge watched in fascination as Iceland scooped the ice cream into a bowl, then topped it with the graham flakes and little marshmallows. He mixed it all together and then topped everything with chocolate syrup.**

**"Are you trying to make her diabetic?" Norge demanded. Iceland gave him an exasperated look.**

**"Norge, if you don't want her to kill you for absolutely no reason at all, feed her this," he said, and Norge understood then that Denmark was talking to him. He followed Iceland into the lounge and watched as he greeted Norsk Pacifika with a kiss, placing the bowl of deliciousness in front of her and gently caressing her belly. A sharp pang of envy stabbed through him and he quickly turned away.**

**He didn't know if he could make it through this pregnancy watching Iceland/Denmark treat Katriina like a princess. He was still sitting out on the back deck, gazing out at the midnight sun, when Sweden came out to check on him.**

**"I don't know if I can do this," he admitted. "I thought it would be easy. That we could all share her and it would be just like when Den was here. But this is harder than I thought."**

**"You want to talk to her about it?" Sve asked. Norge looked up at him and Sve saw the hurt in his eyes. "Are ya jealous because it wasn't you who got her pregnant? We** **_all_ ** **tried, Lukas. It could have been any of us. Why, what if it had been during one of the times Den was coming through? Then it would be none of us."**

**Frowning, Norge sat forward and contemplated this. "Is that even possible?" he wondered.**

**"I don't know," Sve shrugged. "Maybe."**

**Norge sighed and put his head in his hands. "I love her, Sve. And I know you and Emil both love her. But she loved Den more than she could ever love any of us and you know it. We'll always be less than."**

**"I don't feel that way," Sve replied. "I am happy that she loves me as much as she does, however much that may or may not be. I don't want to force her to love me. A forced love can never be true love."**

**Norge looked out across the rolling fjeld. "That's not what I meant," he began. "I only meant that Katriina will probably never love us as much as we love her. Because that love was given to Den and then to Alfred."**

**"What are you doing out here?"**

**The brothers both stood and quickly turned to see Norsk Pacifica standing in the doorway. As she stepped down onto the terrace, Norge saw with alarm that despite the brightness of the midnight sun, she seemed to be cloaked in twilight. It shimmered around her like a dusky mist and held her tightly like a shrouded hand.**

**Sweden found his voice first. "We were just talkin' about you, K'triina." Norge hated his honesty! He scowled as Sve kept right on talking. "Lukas is worried that you don't love him."**

**She looked at them oddly, but she had plenty to say about that. "Well, Lukas, for one thing, that's not true. I love you with every single bit of myself. Do I love you the same as Den, or Alfred? Of course not. They weren't you. But I could never love you less than I loved them. Not now or ever." She put an arm around each of them and they embraced. Relief washed through the three of them, but Norge could feel a strange kind of anxiety in Katriina. He thought that only he could sense it, being a magic user, but it was Sve who asked her if she was all right.**

**"Where's Emil?" she asked, without answering his question. "He's not in bed. I thought he was maybe just using the restroom, but he hasn't come back to bed and it's been hours. Has he been out here?"**

**The brothers looked at each other, concerned. "No," Norge said. "He hasn't been out here all night. Katriina, are you feeling ill?" he demanded, seeing the twilight around her deepening. She pulled away from them and hugged herself, frowning. For a moment she was silent and they thought maybe she wouldn't speak. But then she sighed deeply and turned to them.**

**"You are the only family I have now, Lukas," she said, and looked at both of them. "You three and isä are all I have left. I've lost three mates, two of whom I loved very much. And I lost my papa when I needed him desperately. But I'm having little ones again, and I'm happy with you. I'm happy." She gave a half-smile even as the twilight around her deepened even more. "I love you."**

**Then she turned to go back inside, but before she did, she turned back. "I..."**

**And they watched in horror as her voice trailed off; her eyes rolled back in her head as she fell to the ground. They couldn't even move as she fell; it seemed to take a lifetime but she was really collapsing to the floor. Her head struck the stones with a sharp crack, and Sweden rushed towards her.**

**"Katriina!"**

**She did not move or otherwise respond. Norge rushed into the house to gather pillows for her, hearing nothing over the sound of his own blood roaring through him. And Iceland was nowhere to be seen; as he came out to the terrace again, Sweden had lifted her into his arms.**

**"Lay her here," Norge said as he arranged the pillows on the bench. "Is she breathing? What happened?"**

**"She's breathing," Sve said as he gently nestled her into the bed they had made. "I don't know what happened. But she had that shadow around her, Lukas. It's been following her around for days now," he added to Norge's surprise. "Where is Emil?" He narrowed his eyes and looked past his brother into the house. "Lukas, she hit her head very hard. We need to take her to hospital."**

**Norge had an idea. He rushed into the house and got his phone, scrolled through his news feed and found what he was looking for. He raised his voice. "Sve! There's been a--" _massive eruption_ was what he was about to say, but then he saw the back of a blond head; whoever it was had a cowlick sticking up in front. Norge frowned. Could it be? **

**Was it possible for America to have come back?**

**The man turned, and now Norge knew for certain that it was indeed America. He was obviously in charge of the situation and seemed very comfortable dealing with chaos. And he saw with relief that Katriina's little ones--not so little any more--were with him and helping take charge. How like Denmark they all looked! Except for one; this one was slightly taller, built like a runner. His silver white hair was cut into military precision and he was the one delegating to his younger siblings what needed to be done.**

**Prussia's offspring was most definitely born for leadership.**

**"Norge, what the fuck are you doing playing around on your phone?" Sve shouted at him, grabbing his arm and yanking him around. "She's out there having a fucking seizure and you're in here playing Coin Master?"**

**"No!" Norge looked anxiously out the window. Iceland was kneeling at her side. "I was watching a news feed. An eruption in her lands, Sve. That's what is going on. But...look." He showed the phone to his brother and lowered his voice. "It's Alfred. With her sons."**

**Sve didn't look at all surprised.**

**"You said he was _dead!"_ Norge hissed. "You told both Iceland and me that the reason there wasn't a body to identify was because it was burned too badly to identify. Why did I believe you?" He shook his head in disbelief. "What have you done?"**

**Sve scowled at him. "I did what needed to be done," he said firmly. "Now, she needs medical attention immediately. Iceland is goin with 'er to hospital. Don't you _dare_ contact Alfred," he hissed, tightening his grip on Norge's arm. "If you do, I will kill you. He thinks she's dead, and we don't need him to come sniffing around here finding out the truth!"**

" **But--"**

**"Don't _do_ it, Lukas. You want 'im to take her back? That's _exactly_ what will happen if he finds out she's here. He will take her and she will go with him and _you know it._ Is that what you want?"**

**"No," Norge whispered.**

**Sweden leaned down to hiss into his ear as Iceland helped Norsk Pacifica, finally awake and aware, through the house and out to the car. "Then keep your mouth _shut."_**


End file.
